


天堂幻彩

by Joeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeyong/pseuds/Joeyong
Summary: ABO孕期🚗





	天堂幻彩

像船，又像在海面漂浮，潮湿而温暖。李永钦睁开眼，被子早不知道踢到哪里去，身体的深处轻轻抽搐着，荡漾起一阵阵难耐的快感。他侧身蜷缩埋入身旁徐英浩换下来的睡衣里，深深吸一口气，双腿搅在一起，觉得腿间隐秘的地方好像更湿润了一些。

年初他和徐英浩扯了证，几个月前李永钦稀里糊涂就被查出来揣了小崽子。那天正赶上李永钦做固定体检，正巧那段时间他老觉得头晕目眩的，本以为是自己太累没休息好，结果捏着检查单坐在椅子上被医生告知怀孕的时候直接傻了眼。  
检查的医生是位和蔼的女Beta，她看起来好像比李永钦本人还要高兴些，她以为李永钦的样子是惊喜得过了头，于是再三嘱咐了好些怀孕初期的注意事项才让他离开。李永钦浑浑噩噩地在停车场取车，又迷迷糊糊地开车回家，差点闯了红灯。徐英浩下班到家，推开门一片漆黑以为家里没人，打开灯又看见静静坐在餐桌旁的李永钦简直吓了一跳。  
“怎么了Tennie，出什么事儿了？”徐英浩来到李永钦面前蹲下，伸手关切摸着他的脸颊。  
李永钦一语不发，但眼圈很快就红了，徐英浩心慌得不行，但不敢显露出来，他打量李永钦好几遍都没发现什么异常，他放柔语气，小心翼翼地，“Tennie，到底怎么了？”他的双手包住李永钦的，“不管发生什么，我和你一起承担，别怕。”  
半晌，李永钦抽出手，把躺在桌面的一张检查单递给徐英浩，“你看看。”  
要来了要来了，徐英浩吞咽了一下，心里做了最坏的打算，他接过单子，甭管是什么都别怕他一定要坚强他徐英浩顶天立地Alpha什么没见过他一定会站在Tennie身旁为他遮风挡雨……等等！  
徐英浩眨眨眼又摇摇头，来来回回看了整整三遍，才确定纸上明明白白地写着他的Omega怀孕的结果。  
像摔倒在地后又被抛上云端似的，巨大的喜悦感让他昏头转向。他紧紧抱住李永钦，语气是无法隐藏的幸福和快乐，“谢谢你……Tennie，我不知道该说什么好，但是谢谢你。”  
可是他的Omega显而易见地没有那么兴奋，他听见李永钦带着哭腔的声音，“可是…我一点准备也没有，怎么当一个好爸爸……”  
“我们都是第一次做父亲，”徐英浩松开他，心疼地为他擦去眼角泪水，“我们一起学好吗，”他吻了吻他的嘴唇，“相信我，你已经做得很好了。”  
李永钦好不容易止住了眼泪，靠在他的怀里。他听见徐英浩说，“我那一床毛绒玩偶终于后继有人了。”  
“你可以别在这种场合考虑这件事吗？”  
“不能，这是我给我们孩子的第一份爱的礼物。”徐英浩理直气壮。

一开始情况不太稳定，徐英浩万分小心地照顾着李永钦，虽然疲惫但他甘之如饴。他记产检的日子比李永钦都牢，整理了个文件夹用来存放每次检查的单子，买回一堆育儿书和护理书认真研读，还报了一个学习班。等熬过前几个月小家伙好不容易消停了之后，李永钦看他的眼神就湿漉漉起来，有意无意地蹭他，在他怀里撒娇。徐英浩每次都忍得很难受，但考虑到Omega可能吃不消于是生生压下念头。  
啊，该死的生理激素。

还是好热，Alpha不在身边，睡衣上信息素的味道已经很淡了，李永钦委屈地撇撇嘴，他又流泪了。孕期他比以往更容易掉泪，情绪也容易起伏不定。徐英浩见状更无微不至地照顾他。但李永钦觉得比起那些关怀现在更需要他的Alpha的爱抚与插入。  
这段时期他为了舒适已经没有穿内裤了，睡衣也换成了宽松的睡裙，一开始他有些羞涩不愿意穿。孕期激素让他的身体更加柔软和丰润，胸前隐隐鼓涨，他伸手去沿着那一点尖尖画圈按压，感觉腿间有液体汩汩流下。他又羞又恼，却不舍那甜美的感觉，跪坐在枕头上，一边嗅着徐英浩的睡衣一边腰肢轻轻扭动，蹭着对腿间肌肤来说有些粗糙的面料，缓解身体的饥渴。  
不够，根本不够。他想起被他藏在床头柜里的小玩具，咬咬牙打开抽屉拿在手里。身体已经很湿了，他没费多大力就将按摩棒插入体内，表面一些密密麻麻的凸起刺激得他惊叫一声，立即就软了腰倒在床上。他缓了好一会，空虚已久的穴肉十分热情地吸咬着柱体，按摩棒很长，隐隐约约能擦过他的敏感点。他想要更多刺激，他打开开关，按摩棒便“嗡嗡”地震动。他舒服得双眼紧闭，眼泪顺着姣丽的脸部线条汇聚在他小巧的鼻尖，轻轻一晃便滴落下来。  
过于沉浸于此的李永钦并没有发现站在门外看呆了的徐英浩。他的Alpha在书房闻声还以为李永钦出了什么事，着急忙慌扔下手上的工作来到卧室却看到这一幕。他的Omega散发着诱惑人心的味道，下体一丝不挂，裙子下摆堆在腰间，肉欲的大腿根部不住颤抖，紧紧抓住床单的指节发红，舌头在微张的嘴唇里隐约可见，反射湿润的亮泽。  
他来到床边，李永钦闻到他的Alpha的信息素，睁开眼看见日思夜想的躯体就在身边，他难耐地爬过去用脸颊去蹭徐英浩穿着整齐的腰带，喉咙里发出欲求不满的淫叫，告诉他的Alpha自己有多想他。“Johnny你摸摸我。”他带着徐英浩的手摸向自己的胸口，徐英浩可以从他的视角看见李永钦领口泄出的樱桃般红肿的两点。徐英浩不轻不重地用拇指碾压那两点，李永钦舒爽地倒抽一口气。他伸出双手去解徐英浩的腰带，可是颤抖得不行怎么也解不开。  
“嘘——Tennie别着急，”徐英浩耐心地哄着他，看他细长的指尖挑开深色的布料，握住他的性器。李永钦低下头包裹住它，仿佛在舔弄一根棒棒糖，细致又温柔。李永钦觉得吐息间都是徐英浩的信息素，他有些迷乱了。他让那根东西去顶他喉头的软肉，舌尖轻轻扫过顶端，在听见徐英浩发出喘息声后再下移到底部。  
“Tennie的记性真好，那么久了技术也没有退步。”徐英浩心疼他，看他顶得难受，用手指擦干他的泪水从他嘴里退出来一点。  
李永钦不满，握住那根继续往深处送。“我们Tennie，就这么喜欢它吗？”李永钦轻轻点头，更加卖力地去舔舐它。从下到上，到达顶端的时候分开，轻轻吻了一下，再深深含入嘴里。  
徐英浩看得头皮发麻，听见他体内嗡嗡的声响，看见他的双腿抖得越来越厉害，知道他快要到了，索性退了出来免得他喘不过气，一些黏液被拉长，色情地挂在李永钦的下巴上。徐英浩低头与他接吻。果然没过一会儿李永钦只能攀着他，臀部高高翘起颤抖着射出星星点点的白液，胸膛剧烈起伏，眉头轻拧脸色酡红。  
李永钦绞紧了双腿，快感一阵阵地让他四肢百骸深深战栗。但饿了这么久哪是一下便能解决得了的。令人上瘾的快感让他食髓知味，热潮又一阵阵席卷了他。  
徐英浩将那根还在震动的按摩棒抽了出来，穴肉恋恋不舍地挽留它，李永钦疑惑地睁眼，快乐的来源就这么离开了，他受不了这种空虚，像吃不到糖果的孩子般哭了出来。  
“别哭别哭，”徐英浩吻他，轻轻推倒李永钦让他侧躺在身前。李永钦屈起一边的腿，一手撑着上身，另一边伸进三根手指去抚慰内里，转头看向徐英浩，带着哭腔，“Johnny…daddy……求求你，进来吧，唔…”  
徐英浩退开一点去找安全套，李永钦以为他要离开，情难自禁的泪水更加汹涌了，他拉住徐英浩，“我去拿个安全套，乖”徐英浩解释。  
“不，不要套，直接进来呀，”橡胶的隔绝哪比得上直接触碰的刺激。怎么也碰不到可以让他快乐的地方，被欲念折磨的他要疯了，他撑开穴口，让徐英浩看蠕动抽搐的里面，说的话也就稀里糊涂起来，“里面已经很湿了，喷过水了…唔…daddy直接插进来吧。”  
徐英浩强忍一气进入的冲动，扶着性器一点点进入他，给他缓冲的时间。李永钦出于本能地护住小腹，真实火热的肉体和按摩棒可太不一样了。他转头向徐英浩索吻，示意他可以动了。  
徐英浩专往他最受不了的地方顶弄，他的性器未经抚慰便不停地流出液体，胸前两块软软的肉也随着动作不停地上下。相比李永钦，徐英浩现在仅仅是额发有点乱，解开了裤头，而李永钦此时睡裙的扣子大开，根本遮不住什么，从肩头滑落，下体放荡地打开。现在哪还有什么母性的圣洁，反而更像堕落而沉迷于肉体交欢的修女。李永钦这样想着，被这种对比的冲击刺激得更为敏感，露出餍足的表情。  
一开始徐英浩还怕李永钦会疼，但李永钦热情的反应告诉他他喜欢得很。他空出一只手来去抚慰李永钦的胸前，突然起了逗弄的心思，问他，“Tennie的这里，会出奶吗？”  
会吗？李永钦真的努力回想那位女Beta医师的告诫，男Omega本来就稀少，虽然会产乳但量会很少，所以更建议他用奶粉哺育小孩。“唔……我不知道……”  
“哦，似是而非的答案呢，”徐英浩故意放慢动作，退到浅浅的地方，李永钦被折磨得不行，委屈地求饶，“会的，会有奶的…”说完觉得害羞得不行，脑海不禁想象自己胸部鼓起来的样子，一定很奇怪，Johnny会不会讨厌他，于是无助地捂住自己的双眼。徐英浩重新开始动作，看穿他的小心思，拉下他的手，轻轻吻着，“Tennie不管怎么样都可以，我都很喜欢。”  
李永钦颤抖得更厉害了，徐英浩嘴上说着那么温柔的话，可身下硕大的性器仍毫不留情地顶弄最敏感的地方。他舒服地喘息，发出甜腻而沙哑的呻吟，体内深处的淫液不停地溢出打湿联结的地方。徐英浩感觉到李永钦比以往更兴奋，纤长的眼睫抖得不行。  
徐英浩怕他撑不住，让他换了个姿势。骑乘的动作让李永钦更能自己掌控节奏和力道，徐英浩欣赏他熟练而色情地扭腰，喉咙里不时发出满足的淫叫。很快李永钦开始耍赖，要徐英浩动一动，徐英浩失笑地让李永钦躺下，给他腰下垫了块软枕。李永钦的双腿主动缠上徐英浩的腰，无声地催促他。  
徐英浩的动作总是又准又狠，双手牢牢固定住他的胯部，巨大的性器侵犯深处，教李永钦欲仙欲死，daddy、老公乱七八糟地叫，拿过丢在一旁的按摩棒打开去照顾自己冷落已久的胸前。  
他高潮了好几次，每次都还沉浸在余韵的时候徐英浩便霸道地大开大合，把他带入新一轮的漩涡，快感累积得要淹没他。徐英浩觉得差不多了便要退出去，李永钦连忙拉住他，要他射在深处。徐英浩依了他。抽出来的时候李永钦躺在床上，双腿无力地分开，合不拢，白色混杂透明的液体将他显得淫荡不堪。结束之后徐英浩抱他去浴室清理，洗着洗着李永钦欲念又起还想再来一次，徐英浩担心他太累不肯，李永钦便坐在浴缸里双腿搭在两旁，自己抚慰给他看。  
他故意叫得放荡，甜腻的声线在浴室内来来回回。徐英浩无可奈何地将硬了很久的性器再次进入他的体内，带来新一轮无穷无尽的快感。他看着李永钦与他对视时故意露出的挑衅而得逞的眼神，认为那是属于他的天堂幻彩。


End file.
